Dethklok: Pickled Deth
by Kotomi chan
Summary: Metalocalypse fanfic. Nathan and Pickles get close when they were left alone in the house while the rest of the band were elsewhere. This is Nathan and Pickles slash fanfic!
1. Shakespear Is The Question

**Dethklok - Pickled Deth**

_A Nathan and Pickles FanFic_

By: Kotomi

**Chapter One:**  
_Shakespear Is The Question_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

I grabbed my old Shakespear book off the shelf lazily. Today was boring as hell and I thought I was going to go insaine from the silence. Toki and Skwisgaar wree on a trip to the "Guitarist Convention" where they got to meet other guitarists that were slower and inferior to them. Murderface was also gone. He thoguht it was a good idea to go to Las Vegas to find an erotic bass guitar that he was looking for. I opened the book to my favorite page and read aloud my favorite line:

"To be or not to be, that is the question."

I let out a gruffy laugh and recited the line over and over again. That line was so short, yet had a power ful, funny ring to it. It may not sound "brutal" enough to you, but it definatly does to me. The more and mroe I recited that line, the louder my cackles got. I didn't notice Pickles coming through the door with a vodka bottle clenched in his hand.

"Would you shut the Hell up? God, you dochebag! I'm trying to watch my show!" Shouted Pickles while shaking the bottle vigorously.

"Are you watching something?" I questioned, trying to keep myself from laughing histerically.

"No..." Muttered Pickles . "I am trying to watch something Nathan. Would you be so kind-"

"TO BE OR NOT TO BE, THAT IS THE QUESTION!" I bellowed in the most brutal voice I could muster.

My seriousness faded away quickly as I started to laugh at my own joke. I swear that line is the most brutal, metal line written in history!

"Ha-ha. Very funny dochebag. Just please keep it down." Said Pickles as he quickly shut the door.

Sheesh! What's his problem? He comes in here all snoody like a pathetic jack-off and tells me to please keep it-

"Oh my God he said the Bad Word!" I screamed without thinking.

Something WAS definatly wrong with him. He said the Forbidden Word. Please. Maybe he had a little too much to drink or something and was unaware of his unacceptable behavior. He didn't look like he was drunk, even though he had a beer bottle in his hand. He looked...sober. OK. Something is REALLY wrong with him.

I went back to reciting my favorite line, but more quietly for Pickles sake. My laughs died down to a minimum as the line lost its funny appeal. Damn. I guess I have no choice but to go check up on Pickles. I close my book reluctantly and tossed it onto the sofa as I started towards his room. I remembered to knock this time. Unfortunatly, last time I did not. I caught him naked laying on his bed. He was jacking-off to a porno video loaned from Murderface. It was embarassing seeing him like that, but...it didn't really bother me in general. Hell, all of us men do it!...right?

"W-what do you want?" Don't come in!" Said a faint voice.

I heard shuffling from inside his room and mumbling as well. He quickly opened the door looking as sober like I've never seen him before. He had a look of guilt, but mixed with some type of pleasure as well. Must be the drugs...

"What? What do you want dochebag? I'm busy..."

"Uh..." I blanked out.

"Ok, let me know when you brain starts to work again block-head." Said Pickles flatly as he began to shut his door.

"No!No!" I said as I held open the door. "Can you give me another drumming lesson?"

I tried to look sincere about it, so he would take up on my offer.

Pickles opened his mouth slightly. "Uh...I guess...Only a quick one ok?"

He grabbed a pair of old, beaten drumsticks and closed his door.

"We're practicing in your room."

"Why can't we practice in your-"

"Because I don't want you in my room dochebag."

I didn't ask anymore questions. I could tell that he was getting annoyed with me. Usually he doesn't get easily annoyed with me because he knows that I'm a little slow at times. He's only cranky after being aroused or something. I don't want to find out though.

----------------------------------------------

**Dedication:**

_To Hailey_

_May Metalocalypse Slash Parings Never Die_

_-----------------------------------------------_

This is the first chapter of this _lovely_ parring. I want to at least get 5 reviews since this isn't a popular show/band to write about. Let me know what you think!


	2. Drum Lessons

**Dethklok: Pickled Deth**

_A Nathan and Pickles FanFic_

By: Kotomi

**Chapter Two:**  
_Drum Lessons_

------------------------------

"Ok, play me a flam."

"What the Hell's a flam?" I questioned.

Pickles groaned as he smacked his palm into his face.

"Yer serious? You've already forgotten our last lesson?" Shouted Pickles in disbelief. "You can't be THAT stupid!"

I tossed the two drumsticks away and folded my arms. He knew that I wasn't the "smartest" guy in the world and that I have a hard time memorizing things. In my mind, my vocabulary is vast and knowledgeable. I have a bad memory though...so it kind of sucks. I can't put what I'm thinking onto paper or anything like that. I get a "brain cramp" trying to. Keep in mind that I didn't even get my High School Diploma.

"Aww, don't pout my wittle Nat'an." Cooded Pickles while giving me back the drumsticks.

I give him a nasty look. "Don't baby me jack-off."

"Oooo How threatening! Here, let me show you how."

Pickles grabbed his own pair of sticks and rapidly "tapped" the matt on the floor. God! That was some quick hand work there. I don't think _my_ hands are that nimble. I made a poor attempt to mimic what he did but, it came out like "fl...am".

Pickles shook head. "Doode, like this."

He preformed the flam _again_ and I failed to nail that _again_. I fail at life _again_. Pickles got up and squatted right behind me so close, I could feel him breath.

"Here, lemme guide you." Said Pickles as he grabbed my hands.

_His hands were soft..._

He made my hands preform the flam somewhat more similar like his. As he did this, he was breathing softly on my neck. My spine tingled and shivered from his breath and I tried to control my trembling. My urge to react to this sensation was getting stronger and I swear to God he needs to stop.

"See? Like that..." Whispered Pickles into my ear as he set his head on my shoulder. "Now you give it a try."

My body was paralyzed by his body heat pressed up against mine. What the Hell was he doing? Laying his head on my shoulder and shit...He's making me feel...more warmer inside? I don't know what this feeling was, but I liked it_ alot_.

I attempted the flam once more, hoping that he would approve.

"How's that? I gruffed. "Is that brutal enough for you?"

"That was good for a doochebag like you." He teased back. " Let's try some beats."

I started to feel warm and sweaty as he shifted around to get more comfortable. He now had his legs spread apart and I could feel his groin against my lower back. I swear to God he must be high or something. If I wasn't so "nervous" and "shy" right now, I would kill him! Or...kiss? NO! What the fuck?

He grabbed my hands again and started to do his very-complicated-warm-up-beats. Was I suppose to do all of this? Pickles saw that I was completly lost and started to let go of my hands.

_I want his soft hands back..._

"Heh, sorry 'bout that Nat'an. Got carried away..." His voice trailed off.

I had grabbed one of his hands quickly before he could put it back to his side. I didn't mean to do that...It's just that I like the feeling of his hands clamped on mine. When did I even like soft hands? When did I like soft hands that came from PICKLES?!

"Nat'an?" Whispered Pickles as he looked at me. "What are you..."

I turned my head toward his face to see his expression. His emerald-green eyes were locked on mine and I began to grow hot again. Dont' move Nathan. _You are invisible._

Pickles slowly and _cautiously_ moved in closer to my face. His eyes began to close as his lips brushed against mine. OH! The feeling! It exillerated my whole body with tingling sensations. His hands held my head in a passionate manner as he began to kiss my lips even more. I did not move. I did not kiss back. I could only savor the quick, _too quick_, moment.

Pickles quickly pulled away from my lips and my body. He hurriedly went towards the door with a red, confused look on his face.

"Oh God, sorry...fuck!" Gasped Pickles, wide-eyed.

He slammed the door shut. I just sat there with my mind so blank. So empty. I could only think about his texture of his lips, the tingling sensation throughout _my_ lips. If only I could have tasted his tongues savory sweetness...

Sweetness?! WHAT THE HELL?! When did I become gay? No. I am not attracted to men. No, no, NO! I am a straight jack-off. NOTHING else...

I layed down onto the floor and looked up at my clock. It read 7:42 PM. All of this messed up shit made me tired...I layed here on the floor 'til I fell asleep, trying to forget Pickles and everything else.

My last thought was: _I miss Pickles..._

_----------------------------------_

**Dedication:**

_To Dr. Rockso_

_Thanks for cocaining my day._

_-------------------------------------_

cackle You all love it 


	3. The Moment of Truth

**Dethklok - Pickled Deth**

_A Dethklok Fanfic_

By: Kotomi

**Chapter Three:**  
_The Moment of Truth_

* * *

Drumsticks...There were drumsticks on the floor...I was on the floor. How'd I get here? I look at the clock and it read 10:15 PM. How long was I out? I grab the drumsticks started ratta-tapping on the floor without much thought. I remember everything. Drum lessons...the kiss. I cupped my own face in my hand. _Oh god the kiss. Pickles is pissed or whatever._

I grab the other set of drumsticks and held them for awhile. I wonder if he's awake...I should go give these back to him. Hey, it's a converstation starter. I don't want us to never talk again because of some _stupid kiss_...

I turn on the radio to help blind-out the memory of the "incident" with Pickles. Some bastard was messing with my radio! It was on this fucked up radio station with the wannabe rappers and shit. I listen closely to a song that was playing:

"I love it, I love it You love it, you love it Every time, every time We touchn', we touchn'  
I want it, I want it You want it, You want it I'll see you, see you In the mornin', in the mornin'"

"AURGHA!" I grunted in discust.

I quickly change the station randomly hoping that it wasn't playing songs like that one. Once again, I listen closely:

"SEXUAL!  
Sexual Healin

SEXUAL!  
Can't wait to see you mastubate"

"OH JESUS CHRIST!!" I screamed with my fist in the air. "FINE! I'll go talk to him!"

I'm telling you all that God is out for me dammit.

I grab the two pairs of drumsticks and shut the door furiously. I am sick and tired of this shit already! Time to end it...I bust open Pickles's door without much thinking or remembering to knock. Wrong mistake. Again.

Pickles was sitting at his computer desk infront of his laptop. I had caught him jacking-off again. I look at his screen and I see two men...two men?!

Pickles quickly took his hand away from his manhood and turned off his computer screen. His face was a bright red as he briskly pulled up his pants. He doesn't look at me. He just stares at the floor, looking like he was on the verge of tears. I didn't notice that I was red myself. I clear my throat:

"Umm...your uh...drumsticks." I said while setting them down on his bed.

He sighs and rubs his forehead. Was he really gonna cry?

"Thanks man..." Whispered Pickles.

I nodded. I wasn't really sure what to say. I caught him jacking-off to gay porn...so what? I'm with it and completly comfortable with the idea. Why the tears though?

"Last time...you caught me. I was trying to..." He paused. " I was trying to turn back straight."

I don't say anything.

"Y-you promise not to tell the guys? You don't h-hate me do you...?" Said Pickles while trying to hold back his sobs.

"I don't hate you. Well, I do but I don't. Know what I mean? I won't tell the guys shit either. Promise."

He nodded his head while holding his breath.

"Thanks man."

"Why would I hate you?"

He shrugs. "I dunno, people despise...gay people." Then he looks at me. "**Faggots**."

"I don't." I say flatly.

He gives me a small smile.

"When I was in the Snakes N Barrels band, none of my band mates knew that I was...you know." He hinted.

"Gay?"

"Yeah..." He went on. "Once day, I decided to tell them. You know, to get the pressure off of my chest. Bad idea."

I could tell that something bad happend. He was on the verge of tears again.

"They called me faggot, ass-fucker, and one night...they tied me up into a chair and made watch gay porn with them. They asked me if I liked how one guy fucked the other. They would slap me if I got a hard-on or even if it looked like I did..."

Pickles tried to continue on, but his sobbing was uncontrolable. He clutched his face and collapsed on his knees. His face was contorted in rage and sorrow as the tears ran freely down his face.

"**They beat me Nat'an...they beat me**!" Sobbed Pickles. "I'm afraid that Toki, Skwisgaar and Murderface will do the same!"

I squated down next to him and cupped his tear-stained face in my hands. Ugh, how cheesy...but hey. He's sad. I'm sad. Gotta do something 'bout it.

"They won't lay a finger on you." I whispered while wiping away his tears. " Even if they tried, which I highly doubt, I'll break off their damn fingers, fry 'em, and feed their fucking fried fingers to them."

Pickles looked suprised and relieved at the same time.

"T-thanks...Nat'an." He said softly. "You're a good friend."

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly. I hug him back. Not just the regular plain, sissy hug. A warm and thankful hug. Eh, I guess being nice and caring wasn't so bad as I thought it would be. It actually felt...nice. _Oh God, here we go again..._

We both released our grips and stood up. He wiped away his remaining tears while turning away from me.

"Well, I'm going back to uh...work" He said while making a gesture at his computer.

"Do I have to go?" I said without thinking...again.

Pickles turned around and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"If you didn't get what I was trying to say, let me just say it again. I'm going back to my computer and watch some gay porn."

I folded my arms. "Invite me into your world. I want to see this."

"Oh, no you-"

"Yes I **do**."

Pickles folded his arms as well.

"You aren't gonna hit me too are you?" He teased.

"It depends. If you start to cry again, I might have to." I teased back.

"You sure you want to? Don't you think you'll feel a little...uncomfortable?"

I took a deep breath. It was time to be honest. To be honest with myself.

"You kissed me and I didn't feel uncomfortable."

Pickles face turned bright red. He looked at the floor nervously.

"Uh...yeah..." He muttered.

He turned back to the computer screen and turned it back on. One the screen, there was two men kissing each otehr passionatly while pumping each others manhood. Without a word, he clicked the "play" button and erotic clip began.

I watched in curiousity and...I guess in some sort of pleasure as I watched them give each other blowjobs. They even licked each others asshole and...liked it! There moans and the "thwaping" sound seemed sensual to me. I could tell that Pickles was enjoying this too. The clip ended and Pickles turned off his screen.

"Well?" He said quietly.

"It was...it was more exciting than I thought." I admitted.

I walked over to his bed and sprawled ontop of his bed. Whoa...my body is just all worked up.

"You serious?" Pickles questioned indisbelief.

He came up and sat right next to me. I could see that he was getting more tense.

I turned towards his end-table. I notice an old picture of him long ago with his styled hair, eyeliner, and his belly shirt. He looked very attractive back then. Of course he still does today.

"Why did you change your hair and get rid of your eyeliner?" I asked him.

"Like what you and the guys said...I looked retarded." He said blantly.

I grabed one of his dreadlocks and twirlled it around my fingers.

"Well, I lied. You looked good. Great." I began to blush. "**Hot**."

Pickles didn't say anything. He got up from the bed and laced his fingers above his head. Was he mad at me? Discusted? I don't care anymore. I have to be honest.

"Pickles."

"What?"

I got up from the bed and stood up, facing his back.

"Look at me."

"Don't say it Nat'an."

I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look into my eyes.

"I like you, I think I even love you, fucking dick. We've always been good friends and I've trusted you with alot of things like you have with me. I don't care that we're metalheads dammit. Ever since that kiss..."

"That kiss never should have happend! It made you think that you love me and shit. The truth is this: You're dumb Nat'an. You don't love me. _You think you do_!" He spat.

I let go of him. "No, I see the real truth. You're just scared. You don't want to be hurt again like before. You're fucking scared."

I walk over to his door and look him directly into his eyes.

"**I may be dumb, but I know what love is**."

------------------------------------

**Dedication:**

_To Forest Gump_

_Jenn-ay...Jenn-ay_

-----------------------------------------

Bum, bum BUM! One more chapter to go

It shall be shexy


	4. The Bitter End

**Dethklok - Pickled Deth**

_A Nathan/Pickles FanFic_

By: Kotomi

**Chapter Four:**  
_The Bitter End_

_---------------------------------------------_

Stupid dumbass. Fuck him. He can go die for all I care.

"I know what love is dammit!" I muttered under my breath as I punched my wall furiously. "I hate him!"

I scan the room to find something to break, to rip apart_...I need something to shred_! I spotted an old beer bottle on the top of my dresser. I grabbed it and chucked it at my door with all my might. The bottle shattered into tiny pieces that shot out in all directions.

**That was his fucking head.**

I need to cool off man...I just need to cool off. I went towards my bed then collapsed on it. My breaths were not in rythm at all. I heaved in and out, but I couldn't feel any relief from my lungs. In that split second, my have hyperventilation of rage turned into uncontrollable sobs of despair.

I don't understand. I just don't.

I wipe away my tears from my face. Blood. There was blood on my hands. I look inot my mirror on my end table and saw that there were streams of blood that looked like tears. Hmmm...not a bad song title. Bloody Tears. I washed all the blood off of my face. OUCH! Those stupid glass shards from that stupid bottle cut my face and it fucking hurt. _Fuck that bottle dammit. Fuck Pickles too!_

My rage was back again and this time that stupid bottle set me off. I grab a sharp piece of glass and sit back onto my bed. You want to cut me up that badly? Cut me up 'till your fucking dull.

I pull down my patns and stare at my white leg. Just let me forget about him. Let me forget. I drag the piece of glass across my leg. Nothing. I cut more. I feel that relief, that buzz as I slice my leg again and again. Soon my leg was covered with cuts that I couldn't count.

My eyes open.

My mind unshrouded and my sight refocused. What the Hell did I do? What have I done? My tears ran freely again. How pathetic...I tossed away the blood-stained shard and cleaned up the whole mess the best I knew how to. I sat there with a towel over my leg to help stop the bleeding. After a couple minutes had pasted, I hid the towel underneath my bed and pulled up my pants.

I layed there in bed and stared at the ceiling it felt like for the longest time. I just couldn't sleep. I turned to my side and look up at the clock. 12:02 in the morning. No use in just staying here and hoping I would get sleepy. I went into the main room where my Shakespear book was. I opened up the book and tried to find the humor that was once there. No luck.

"To be or not to be, that is the question...right?"

My body turned fridgid. I still kept my eyes locked on my book. Don't look at him...don't turn around...

He walked over and stood infront if me. I don't look at him.

"Nat'an..."

"Fuck off."

"Just hear me out ok? You were were right. I am a fucking chicken. I am afraid of being despised and hurt."

I don't say anything. I wasn't going to forgive him just like that.

"..and I was wrong to call you stupid. We both know who's the real stupid one here. I should of never of said that."

"I thought you shouldn't of kissed me. Remember?" I snapped.

Pickles let out a soft chuckle. "Truth is this:" He leaned closer to my ear. "I'm glad I did."

I was suprised and relieved. Did he really mean that?

"Do you mean that?" I said while looking up. "You aren't messin' with-" My voice gave out.

Pickles hair was bushed out sexily and wore a bandana that he used to wear back then. He had on eyeliner that made him look more erotic and handsome. He even wore his belly shirt that showed off his stomach. God, he looked...hot.

"P-Pickles you look..."

"Hot?"

I smiled. "God damn yes!"

He sat on my lap with his legs spreaded apart. I could feel his groin against mine...oh fuck yes!

"Good..."He whispered as he dove towards my lips.

This time I kissed back passionatly. I could tell that he was glad as he slithered his tongue inside my mouth. Oh...his flavor! was divine! He tasted like my favorite fruit...strawberries. I gratefully accepted it and began to suck on his tongue greedily. He moaned as I slightly bobbed my head up and down. I could feel the vibrations from his deep moan. Oh...I couldn't take it anymore! I grabbed his hair to pull him closer. My own tongue searched around in his mouth. This time he let out a more sensual moan.

I couldn't keep my cock from growing hard after that. His moaning was a major turn on for me! He broke the kiss and licked my earlobe.

"Let's go into my room." He whispered as he literally dragged me into his room.

He tossed me onto his bed and sat on edge. He crawled ontop of me and started to kiss my neck. The "tingle" feeling was overwhelming with a greater deal of pleasure as he started to kiss my nipples.

"Lemme take this off..." He said as he pulled off my shirt.

He started to kiss my nipples again and I couldn't help but let out a small moan. I saw a lustfull grin on his lips as he trailed down my torso. He tugged on my pants.

"May I?"

"Yeah..."I whispered.

He unbuttoned my pants slowly and pulled them down bit by bit. I open my eyes in panic. Shit I forgot...I leaned forward to stop him, but it was too late. He was staring with his mouth gaping at my leg.

"Nat'an?" He questioned with a worried look on his face.

I opened my mouth to speak, but choked. How embarrasing...dammit.

"God..." Whispered Pickles as he began to kiss my leg tenderly. "Did **I** do this?"

"No...I didn't mean to...I just lost control." I whispered while looking away in shame.

He came up and kissed me lightly on my cheek.

"I love you...promise you won't do this again? Next time just slap me, ok?"

I nod. "I love you too."

He went back down to my leg and kissed it once more. Soon my pants were off and he started to pull off my underwear. He tossed them aside and gazed at my body.

"Sexy beast you..." He said quietly while winking at me.

"Shut the Hell up and get back to work." I teased.

He gave me a lustful look and licked the shaft of my manhood. Ah...I liked that. He did it again, but he basically swallowed the whole thing. I grabbed onto his har and pulled on it lovingly. Warmth and pleasure spurred as he began to bobb his head up and down. My moans became uncontrollable as I felt myself reaching climax.

"I think I'm going to..."I gasped.

Too late. I felt myself cum in his mouth. Pickles moanded as he lapped it up. I could see my whitness in his mouth and had a sudden urge. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. I licked out some of myself out of his mouth. Mmmm...I tasted nice...He first hesitated, but then got into the idea. He breaks the kiss once again.

"Dat was very hot..." Pickles said breathlessly. "No ones ever done dat before..."

I just smirked. How creative am I? VERY creative...

He took off his own clothes and was bare as I was. His body was delicaly toned with light muscle.

"Ok Nat'an...turn around and get on all fours."

I did what I was told. Don't tell me he's just gonna stick it in there...

I felt something wet caressing my opening and my louder moans began. My whole area down there was throbing with overwhelming pleasure. He hardened his tongue and started to insert his tongue inside me. Soon after, he inserted two fingers and scissored around to stretch me out. I gasped at the stretching sensation and I began to move back and forth. I wanted to be fucked.

"Hold on...Mr. Impatient." He whispered into my ear.

He took out his fingers and put something much more fuller and longer inside. I gasped from the slight stretching sensation and the warmth. Pickles did not hesitate to slowly work his way inside me. He vigorously thrusted into me and started at a fast pace.

"Faster dammit." I growled.

He quickened his pace and came harder with each thrust. Deep inside, he kept on hitting that spot that made me go wild! My mind and thoughts faded into a daze as Pickles murmered my name repeatedly as I felt a warm fluid fill my insides.

"Nat'an...oh God Nat'an..." He panted as he slowly pulled away from me.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me into a kiss. Our breathing was deep and in perfect sync as we pulled apart once more. We layed there in bed, side by side, staring into each others eyes.

"Dat was seriously the best I've ever had..."

"Me too..." I managed to say. " I love you."

Pickles lucious lips grew into a weak smile.

"I love you too, baby."

----------------------------------------

**Dedication:**

_To Poi_

_Who loves strawberries as much as Nathan does_

_------------------------------------------_

Dx sorry for the stupid sex part. My brain was like "LKASDJFLKSDA".


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Dethklok: Pickled Deth**

_A Nathan and Pickles FanFic_

**_Bonus Chapter_**

_Here is "bonus" chapter for all of my subscribers._

_Thank you for your support!_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Red hair. Red hair was laying upon my face. I attempted to sit up slowly, but my lower back area cringed in discomfort. Goddamn...last night was...wild. I look beside me and saw my red-headed companion still asleep and tuckered away in the black sheets. His eyeliner was smeared a bit from the sweat and his hair was tangled and bushy from the wild movement. Of course he looked stunning as always. I rolled out of bed, hissing at the pain from my lower back and crawled over to his mini-fridge to get some water. I opened the fridge only to find bottles of Vodka and Wine Coolers. Eh, maybe a Wine Cooler will do. I snapped open the can and took a sip slowly. Mmm...tastes even better than before!

I heard Pickles rustle around in the bed and let out a yawn. "Erm...hey...where's my beer?" Whined Pickles as he sat up.

I shook my can around so he could hear the faint _swish_ of the alcohol. "It's all right here if you want some."

"Gimme some you hog..." He mumbled as he stumbled over to where I was sitting.

His eyes were half open as he took a sip from my can. Talk about major drinking issues...

He set the can up top of his mini-fridge and looked at me with a weary smile.

"Hello pretty..." I whispered.

"Oh, _now_ you say good morning." I grunted.

He kissed me lightly on the cheek looked back into my eyes.

"Sorry...having a drink of some booze is my wake-up routine...not saying good morning to a sexy man who was in my bed last night." He teased.

I felt my face turn slightly red. Don't he just LOVE to make me blush?

"Uh...that's a pretty good reason I guess..." I mumbled as I scratched my head. "You sure that man was sexy?"

"Most defiantly..." Whispered the red-head as he caressed my chest. "You should have seen him last night...he was muscular, had long sexy hair, and knew how to kiss."

"He sounds like a tiger...I should meet him sometime." I chuckled.

He pulled me close for a long, passionate kiss. His lips against mine again assured me that last night wasn't a regretful night. For he makes me happy...I pulled away breathless.

"Wow..don't make me start up again." I gasped.

Pickles smirked in satisfaction. "Well, if you are up for seconds...meet me in the shower."

He quickly got up and walked over to his bathroom. I just sat there for a minute deciding if I should take up this offer. I saw his pair of underwear fly out of the bathroom towards me. I look at his undergarments and then back up at the bathroom door.

I quickly ran towards the bathroom door while taking off my undergarments as well.

------------------------------------------

**Dedication:**

_To Mr. Fungus No one knows about our forbidden love...now they do._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Yes...it was short...but I had you all in mind! _

_Send me your comments or questions!_


End file.
